Welded Friendships
by Pogona104
Summary: Before the events of Big Hero 6, Go Go was just a normal fourteen-year-old living in Miami, and went by the name of Ethel. After she angers a Decepticon, Knock Out forces her to be his servant, but eventually become friends over Knock Out's favorite pastime – street racing. Takes place after "Speed Metal."


**My newest crossover, as well as being my first** ** _Big Hero 6_** **and** ** _Transformers_** **story, so I hope you enjoy this. Please let me know what you thought of this.**

 **If you decide to review or critique the story, please use respectful language (no profanity).**

 ** _Big Hero 6_** **belongs to Disney and** ** _Transformers Prime_** **belongs to Hasbro.**

* * *

 **Heading Out and a Change in Life!**

He and Breakdown ambled through the corridors of the Nemesis, on their way to the command center. Their footsteps echoed more loudly than normal, at least that's what it felt like to Knock Out, each repetitive clank only reminding him how much closer he was getting to his destination.

This was why he decided to walk slower than normal, to delay the inevitable.

It was pointless to do so. Knock Out knew it to be true. He would arrive to the command center regardless of timing and would surely get a lengthy tirade from the Seeker, Starscream, about his transgressions of breaking orders and running off without permission.

Just how was he going to get himself out of this jam?

He was fortunate that there wasn't any bad energon between them. They were on relatively good terms, as long he followed orders. But hey, he was a Cybetronian. He wasn't perfect. He wasn't blinded to that reality. _Besides, a 'Con's gotta have a little fun from the dull and repetitive nature of the warship._

And besides, he'd been punished enough earlier. He rubbed his forearm, which now lacked the car door. And besides, this was Starscream he was talking about, The worst Screamer would do was probably slap his servos and tell him not to do it again.

Despite these thoughts, he couldn't fully believe them.

Starscream was…well, a coward, yes, but very dark and could be bold when he felt all was in his control. The energon harvester was a good example to Screamer's arrogance.

He stopped. Judgment was now behind the metal passageway. Despite the slower pace it felt like he arrived sooner than normal. How was such a thing possible? Knock Out probably would never know.

"You nervous?" Breakdown asked. The blue mech was no doubted worried for him. It was written all over his faceplate.

Knock Out sighed before facing his friend, giving the best, confident smile he could muster. "Of course not. Never better," replied Knock Out, his tone absent of worry. "As long as I play it smooth, the worst that can happen is a pointed finger and a slap to the wrist."

Unlike himself, Breakdown accepted the response with a nod. Knock Out could feel his wires vibrating, but there was no point in stating his feelings on the matter. They're 'Cons, not 'Bots.

Showing weakness was a disgrace. And he was no disgrace.

He turned to the doorway and stepped closer, taking a silent breath as the metal doors slid apart to two different directions. Not wasting time, the two 'Cons stepped in and the doors shut behind them.

"Lord Starscream," hollered one of the two Vehicons present in the room, standing just behind Starscream. "Knock Out has arrived."

Starscream, who was at the end of the passageway turned to lock gaze upon Knock Out, a lowly growl escaping his breath.

"Knock Out, was I not clear?" hollered Starscream before taking several stomps to his direction. He pointed his sharpened digit accusingly. "You have defied my orders yet again!"

"My mistake, Commander Starscream." Knock Out bowed lightly, looking the Seeker calmly in the optics. "But I've learned my lesson." He took a pitiful glance at the floor before drifting his thoughts to his wounded forearm, rubbing the dull throb of his constant reminder of his confrontation with the Autobots. "And paid the price."

Starscream stomped closer, shoving his face just inches from his to bellow, "It is Lord!" And all was calm while the Seeker took a deep breath, but an aura of ire still held in the air. "And you have paid when I say you have paid."

Starscream brought his sharpened digit into view, his optics staring straight through Knock Out's complexion. The sight alone was enough to strike his spark when the realization hit.

"Do not worry," Starscream said in a sickeningly calm, almost soothing tone. "Your punishment shall merely be…cosmetic."

The dagger digit was creeping towards Knock Out. He tried to back up but was near paralyzed.

"No. Not the finish. Anything but the finish!" His pleadings fell on deaf ears. The piercing shrill of metal reverberated around the room, only to be outmatched by Knock Out's cries. "No!"

Every inch of metal cringed and tightened under Starscream's digit, as the Seeker marred his chassis. Every spec of paint and bits of metal being peeled off at the leisurely clawing of Starscream's vandalism.

"Please, Starscream." His voice was cracked and his breaths were shallow. "Stop!"

How he heard Starscream's growl he wasn't sure, but the Seeker slowed his descent and pressed deeper against his chassis. The scrape burned through his innermost being. His weakness was exposed to everyone present in the room, and certainly heard by half the crew!

And then it all stopped. The slitting halted and silence refilled the room, accompanied by the heavy panting from Knock Out. A deep, cackling chuckle escaped Starscream's pipes.

Knock Out clenched his chassis, feeling the deep mesh wound and pulsating spark beneath. It was only now he realized that he was on the floor, his digits having attempted to dig into the floor.

A snicker shakily drew Knock Out's attention back to Starscream, no evidence of remorse even hinted within the Seeker's red optics. On the matter, he noticed the overall amusement Starscream now held, the amusement being from the large, unsightly gash to the paint of his now violated frame! Starscream lifted up his digit, a long strand of peeled paint dangled helplessly from the tip before being gently blown away.

Knock Out had the feeling of rust swathing his defiled husk.

His trembling servo began to clench above his newly acquired scar and his optics narrowed. He so wanted to make the Seeker feel his humiliation and return the favor but reality of the outcome was froze his frame from such an act.

"And now, Knock Out, you have paid," said Starscream. "Now get up!"

His arms wobbled as though scraplets had taken chunks out of them. His legs nearly caved but his balance corrected itself before a fall could happen. But he sort of wished he did collapse, so to hide the abrasion done to his chassis. More than paint was just peeled. Starscream ensured to leave the horizontal scrape carved into the metal! This was going to take hours, days even, to correct.

He barely registered Breakdown placing his servo on his shoulder, an act much appreciated.

Knock Out looked up towards the sneering Seeker. He flinched when seeing Starscream's dagger sharp digit. "Now remember this the next time you contemplate to disobey my order. Got it?"

The haggard Decepticon allowed himself a shaky breath and nodded, surprised that he didn't topple over.

"Understood, Comman–" He corrected himself when he heard Starscream's servos balling into fists. Knock Out coughed. "Lord Starscream. And don't worry, you'll have my cooperation from here."

Knock Out had never been so happy to see that Seeker smile, now knowing that the worst of his punishment was over. He felt some strength return to his frame, so much so that he felt he could actually loosen the gear, trusting that his frame would not collapse.

Starscream vented a satisfactory sigh. "About time you saw things my way, Knock Out." He smiled. "You'll see things will run much more smoothly when we all work cohesively."

Starscream's back now facing him, servos also behind the Seeker's back, but he did turn to face Knock Out. "Now please go and retrieve your missing appendage so that you and Breakdown may resume your work upon Megatron's mangled husk."

A command Knock Out was actually glad to carry out. It was nice to know that with the incident behind them they could move on from this. The search in the desert wasn't going to be pleasant, but he was fortunate that Starscream didn't do worse upon his frame.

Knock Out allowed himself to smile and bowed lightly, not caring the Seeker couldn't see it. "As you decree, _Lord_ Starscream." Knock Out made his way to the exit and turned to Breakdown. "Coming, Breakdown?"

The warrior simply nodded and began to follow. First thing he was doing once he got his appendage welded back on, he was going to take a large portion of his free time mending the eyesore of an emblem. He just couldn't wait to get beneath the buffer's pad.

"Breakdown."

He and Knock Out turned to face Starscream, who was all ready by the controls. Breakdown took several steps towards their leader. "Yes, Lord Starscream, what is you request?"

It felt like minutes passed before Starscream finally spoke. He smirked, turning his glance so that he stared down Knock Out. "See to it that you confiscate all of Knock Out's preening tools and bring them to me, infective immediately."

Breakdown took a step back at the decree, his gasp just audible enough to be heard.

Knock Out's optics all but popped out as the energon coursing through his veins elevated to boiling, his servos clenched into fists. The echoes of his stomping feet were sounds he wished to hear coming from his fist pounding the Seeker.

He yelled, "Have you gone insane?" Knock Out gestured to the heinous abrasion upon his chassis. "Look at it. It's absolutely revolting and needs fixing! Now is not the time to me touching any of my tools!"

He did not care who Starscream was, or what the Seeker previously did, but he would not allow the sanctity of his personal tools to be defiled by the Seeker's touch.

Starscream pointed his digit at Knock Out, his optics glowering. "Do not dare raise your tone with me like that again, Knock Out, or believe me I will do so much worse than that meager scratch!"

Starscream stomped closer till he stood well above the medic, making Knock Out feel as though he were the size of a human beneath the Seeker's glare. Knock Out could actually make out his own reflection within Starscream's crimson optics.

Knock Out internally scolded himself for his brash action.

"So unless you want me to add broken windows to your form, you best remember who's in charge! And as for the duration of this confiscation, it will be for forty-eight hours. Do you understand, Knock Out?"

"But, Starscream…"

"It…is…Lord!" he bellowed into Knock Out's faceplate, showing off his digit once more. The screeching cries of metal flooded his auditory senses. His chassis physically felt like it was reliving the brutal carving all over again as he cringed at the replaying memory. "And unless you want me to make more cosmetic adjustments–"

He flinched at Starscream's raised digits that threatened to leave claw marks on the rest of his chassis. "I understand, Lord Starscream. And my apologies for the outburst."

Starscream lowered his servo and composed himself, his softened optics still maintaining a threatening and almost sadistic air as he smiled. "All is forgiven, Knock Out, but the punishment still stands."

Knock Out clenched his fists, but his tone was kept neutral with frustration woven in. "I… I understand, Lord Starscream."

The Seeker waved him off. "Now return to the subject at hand. There is much to get done around here."

Knock Out nodded, his tone broken. "As you say."

 **...** (•–•) **...**

Unfazed by the scent of propane that wafted through the room, Knock Out continued to weld on the car door to his forearm. Sparks that flew in several directions no longer elicited any response. His optics routinely veered to and from the welding to his abrasion.

He had hoped that retrieving his appendage and reattaching it would get his mind off his chassis, but it had no effect.

The piercing cries of scraped metal still rung louder than his welding torch. The mark still stung more than the flames against his frame.

The abrasion was still there and no amount of distraction or task could divert his mind away from it! His optics always drifted back to the spot, almost as though they needed convincing it was there. He knew nothing but his tools would rid the marring, but those had been confiscated.

Breakdown had apologized for taking them, but he was the one who had no need for apologies. Breakdown had no choice in the matter.

"You all right?"

Knock Out looked away to see Breakdown watching him with concern, placing the buffer he was holding onto a nearby steel table. It wasn't Knock Out's buffer, but one Breakdown was using on Megatron, the mangled wreck who still lied in a comatose on the angled berth beside the blue warrior. It still boggled Knock Out's mind of how Big M survived the spacebridge explosion.

Knock Out remained silent so Breakdown continued. "You've been rather quite. Anything you need to get off the chest?"

Knock Out's head drifted down to his chassis, the abrasion still there. He sighed dejectedly. Despite Breakdown being in the periphery of his vision he could still see the blue warrior tense at what he had said. Knock Out wasn't angry, honest. He was moved that his old friend, and trusted assistant, cared for his well-being, though a different set of words would have been more thoughtful.

Knock Out wasn't sure how much time he allotted the silence before speaking, but he wasn't certain on what to say. Should he say something? There was much to vent, but he couldn't take it out on Breakdown.

"Everything's all right, Breakdown." He put the blowtorch on a metal table to show his reattached car door. "Just being diligent with my arm. That's all."

Breakdown visibly relaxed. Had he expected an angry rebuke in his choice of words? Knock Out wasn't certain, but at least the atmosphere had thinned a bit.

Breakdown shrugged and grabbed his buffer. "All right, then. But don't hesitate to say anything if it's needed."

"Will do, Breakdown. Will do."

Breakdown resumed buffing Megatron's armor and Knock Out grabbed his blowtorch to finish the procedure.

Several minutes past and everything appeared to be fully in place. Knock Out put down his welding torch and examined the salvaged appendage. He gave it a gentle tug and was pleased that it remained firmly in place. His smile was barely noticeable to anyone who would have seen it, but he certainly felt its presence.

"At least I got some good fortune," he murmured softly before chuckling. "At least I can be confident it won't fall off during the next race."

 _Try as Starscream might, but I have no plans to give up these races._

There were many other illegal races he knew of that were scattered across this mud ball of a planet, and it would be a waste of talent not to show off his speed and elegancy grace. While most were randomly found by driving, he knew of several locations for more professionally organized races, all of which were catalogued. And only he and Breakdown were aware of it.

There's Soundwave, but even if the communications officer was aware of it, he'd never brought it to Starscream's attention before.

But of course, Knock Out wouldn't leak oil on Starscream's parade. He simply wouldn't tell him. "Besides," he murmured, "what one doesn't know won't hurt you." His face saddened as he clenched his chassis. "Or lead to another punishment."

"You're not being serious, are you?" Breakdown asked in almost a hush, yet stern, disapproving whisper.

Knock Out's servo clenched. How did Breakdown manage to hear him over the sound of the buffer he was using on Megatron? The warrior put the buffer aside and narrowed his optics towards the medic.

Breakdown continued, his tone was slightly rising. "If Starscream were to find out about this, he'll–"

"Which is why he won't find out," said Knock Out, certain his schemes wouldn't be uncovered. "And besides, I could use a break and go for a drive." He spent hours wandering the desert for his missing appendage and spent another few hours making minor repairs and welding it back on. A break was so in order.

"I thought Starscream scraped your paint, not your brain!" Breakdown picked up the buffer and resumed his work on Megatron. Knock Out's optics ogled the buffer, his chassis really needed that. "You'd be foolish to disobey him again."

"Oh, no need to worry, Breakdown. I'll have everything under control."

Breakdown rolled his optics and huffed. "Like you did earlier?"

"I thought I told you never to mention that again!" The mere thought of the incident made Knock Out's forearm twinge from the memory when Optimus tore his appendage off! And then the scraping of his paint? Like he really needed reminders when he had one across his chassis.

"You mentioned no such a thing." Knock Out huffed bitterly at Breakdown's retort. "It hasn't even been six hours since your retribution. Don't you think you're gambling with scraplets here?"

"Breakdown, while I am grateful for your concern, my actions are of my own and I would be pleased you let me do what I see fit."

Breakdown covered his faceplate and groaned.

Knock Out shook his head to this. It wasn't like Breakdown could understand him. As close of friends they were, they had very different roles. Breakdown was warrior while Knock Out was primarily the medic. Fieldwork was not the norm for his expertise.

"I understand you're still irate over your…scratch," said Breakdown with utmost caution. Knock Out remained quite, and simply waited for him to finish with his jabbering. "But what will sneaking off the ship solve? You know Starscream would just find out."

"I honestly could care less what the indignant Seeker would do, based on what he's all ready done!" Knock Out gestured to his chassis as evidence. "And besides, Screamer didn't confine me to the lab or ship, so I technically wouldn't be violating any rules."

"Old Screamer can be filled with hot air," muttered Breakdown.

Knock Out smirked, he was getting through to Breakdown. "More like rust bolts for brains."

Breakdown spared nervous glances to the door, expecting someone to be barging through. Seconds passed before his frame relaxed, letting the air expel from his mouth. "We better be careful with what we're saying," said Breakdown, his tone lowered than before. "Last thing we need is Starscream barging in here."

"Ah, but not to worry, Breakdown. Last I heard, Starscream went out for a flight." He had heard this from some Vehicons while traversing through the Nemesis' corridors with his retrieved appendage. And these flights often lasted hours.

Breakdown remained hesitant. Next to Soundwave, Breakdown was a loyal 'Con and Knock Out understood the fork in the road he was making him choose: Starscream's command or a friend's desire.

A hefty sigh escaped his pipes. The warrior looked to Knock Out with his solemn, yellow optics. "All right. Just try not to get caught."

"No need for worries, Breakdown, everything will be under control. Now follow me so we can get the groundbridge set up."

Even outside the lab he could still here the warrior grumbling to himself over his footsteps that echoed down the corridors. It didn't take long for Breakdown to catch up.

 _Somewhere warm sounded nice,_ mused Knock Out. The southwest was out of the question. He wanted somewhere where the odds of running into the Autobots was nonexistent. And it was still dark there. Somewhere along the east coast sounded nice; by now it would be close to the early morning so that would be a good place to roam.

Now entering the groundbridge control room, Knock Out headed strait to the monitors and began typing in locations. Breakdown slowly entered the room and stopped a few feet behind him, staring up at the screens.

"Still not too late to turn back."

"I'm still going through with this," said Knock Out. "Besides, I was getting cooped up."

Breakdown remained silent from there, leaving the tapping from the typing the only audible sound.

Several cities looked pleasant, but one stood out from the rest. This was the place he wanted to visit. He'd only heard of the city and heard much about it, so it seemed fitting to finally visit. "Miami, Florida."

The place looked like paradise. Sunny days and a warm climate for most of the year. And it was close to morning there, making an undetected entrance far more easily.

"Hmm, according to this, Miami is one of the biggest traveling destinations in America, visited by roughly twelve million people a year," said Breakdown, analyzing the text. He shrugged it off and huffed. "Definitely not a good spot."

"Set up the groundbridge, Breakdown."

"You can't be serious?" The blue warrior gave an exasperated sigh before he face palmed. "Did you just miss how many humans are crawling in that city? The chances of discovery are high!"

"Not if you're careful, Breakdown." As much as he appreciated his concerns, Knock Out was getting greatly irritated by his friend. But he remained calm, and his friend was too irritated himself to notice Knock Out's own annoyance. "And while I am aware of the risks, it wouldn't be the first major city I've driven into."

"You've what?" He began to mutter before looking back at Knock Out solemnly, his optics narrowed. "I think that scrape of yours is starting to get infected and is messing up your neural net! You shouldn't be going to these cities for leisure time. You know the consequences of being seen."

"Look!" The word shot out like a laser. His voice was stern but did not meet the requirements of a shout. Breakdown's optics widened as he leaned back. He wasn't used to being on the receiving end of his outbursts, but Knock Out did not appreciate at having his eyesore be brought into the topic in such a demeaning way! "I am fully appreciative of your concern and am well aware of the risks of my actions. I am willing to deal with them, but what I need from you is not to be rust beneath the undercarriage! I need some time for myself and to get off this warship." Knock Out examined himself. "And besides, I really need my time in the sun."

Breakdown remained silent and turned to face the monitor, sighing heavily. Knock Out didn't mean to chastise his friend. His spark was remorseful for what he had said. "Breakdown," he whispered. "I–" A flash of blues and greens swirling behind him interrupted him, the room filled with the echoes of time and space being disrupted.

"You better hurry before Soundwave realizes the unauthorized usage." He didn't look at Knock Out. Perhaps he was too angry to look at him. But his tone didn't sound angry. It was more disappointed. "I set the coordinates to somewhere outside the city."

He wanted to say something, but didn't.

"Right. I best be going." He walked towards the portal and sighed. "I'll see you in a while."

He was met with only silence. Sighing, he found himself encased by the swirling lights and quickly found himself on cracked pavement, long overdo for replacement. Weeds were growing out of the crevices and sections were missing. Sparse trees and tall grass covered both sides of the blemished road, while up above was the orange sky, the sun now beginning to peak above the horizon. A few clouds displayed the orange brilliance of the morning beneath them.

Knock Out took another glance at the portal before it vanished. He was on his own.

His spark wallowed lightly as he though back to the outburst. He sighed in shame. "Great, your most trusted friend is upset with you."

But why was he letting this get to him? They were Decepticons! They each had their fair share of being shot at and blown up. Breakdown more so. But still, these were words and Breakdown was a grown mech. They would soon be gone from the memory banks and it would be like they never happened.

They were both tough and understood words meant little more than just saying (and breaking). He waved it off and huffed. "He'll get over it. After all, he's Breakdown. And if it's one thing the big lug can take, it's a pounding."

He transformed, his body twisting and whirling as gears shifted in and out of places. When he was done, a red sports car now sat in place. The red shine glistened beneath the morning sun.

His engine roared, ready to explore the city. A race needed to be found, and if even one event existed in this overpopulated tourist trap, he would be the one to find it.

"Look out Miami because Knock Out is rolling in!" The tires screeched against the pavement.

What surprises did the town have for him?

 **...** (•–•) **...**

It had been a long day yesterday, but the fourteen-year-old Korean was glad when it had finally ended. Being low on the social ladder at school, Friday night had been her time to focus on homework and go to bed. It was her plan to sleep in this Saturday, to noon if possible.

But she forgot to deactivate the alarm clock, the blaring, rhythmic beeps snapping her forlorn eyes open. She had stayed up late on Friday to finish her homework so she could have the weekend to herself, and she was exhausted still. She covered her ears and groaned.

"What time is it?" She grabbed the still beeping clock and muttered in disgust. "6:30?"

She slammed it back onto the nightstand, though not too harsh so not to break the clock. She flicked the switch, returning the blissful silence.

Getting out of bed this early was out of her itinerary. She dropped back into her pillow and pulled her blanket close, wiggling and re-positioning to get herself comfortable to doze off.

Her heart rate and hear beat slowed and the world was becoming void around her. Before she knew it, she had lulled herself back into her unconscious.

She found herself awoken from another nuisance noise – three loud knocks from her door.

She knew those knocks.

What did her mom want? And what time was it now? She craned her head up and looked into the red lit numbers. "6:35?"

Five minutes was the duration of her sleep? She pouted before pulling the blanket over her face.

"Ethel," said her mom, in a soothing whisper. She knocked on the door again before the door creaked open. "Are you getting up?"

Ethel gave a light moan. They had nothing planned for the day, to her knowledge anyway. Did her mom want to go out for breakfast? It was possible, she felt, but this early? Usually she was too tired to drive at this time.

Pulling the covers off her face, she turned to see an older version of herself standing by the doorway. "What are we doing today?"

"Uh, I just got in from work and you have school to get ready for."

Ethel pushed herself up. "What? It's Saturday!"

Her mom chuckled. "It's Friday."

"It can't be."

"Well it is."

Ethel grabbed her alarm clock and looked at the date on the bottom right corner. She groaned in disappointment. "Some genius I am."

Her mom chortled. "You're just a teen, Ethel. Now get ready while I get breakfast going." Her mom closed the door, leaving Ethel to plop back onto her bed.

 _Maybe five more minutes wouldn't hurt,_ she thought as she started to doze off.

A louder knock got her back up. She pushed herself back up to see her mom's face, her eyes narrowed. "Now, missy."

"All right. I'm up, I'm up." Ethel threw her blanket off and she twirled her feet off the mattress and to the floor. She rub her eyes in a vain attempt to remedy the drowsiness that burdened her. It didn't work.

Not wasting more time, she got to her feet and walked to her closet. Opening the door and wincing from the light, her eyes feeling like they've been pierced. She grabbed the dress code approved polo shirt, purple in color, then walked to her dresser. She heard rustling from the foliage within the terrarium that was situated upon her dresser. Inside her gecko had jumped from the glass wall to a plant. Unlike her pet, she did not like being up at this hour.

"Just be fortunate you're nocturnal." Her crested gecko's response was merely a lick to its eyeball.

She bent down into the individual drawers to grab the other clothes she would be wearing that day and trudged to the closet situated in the hallway. She grabbed a towel and trudged to the bathroom, the sudden light less irritating this time around.

After a quick shower and changing into her new clothes of the day, consisting of a purple polo and black ankle length cargos, she threw her towel and old clothing into the hamper and walked back to her room, far more awake than when she first awoken.

Her bed was still a mess. But she'd get to that later, she reasoned as she turned the TV on and threw the remote onto her bed. She walked back to her gecko's terrarium and slid open the glass door, reaching her hand in to grab a small, plastic deli cup and a water bowl. Her gecko paid no attention as its poorly camouflaged body rested against the green leaf. It was bright orange in color with many black spots covering its body.

She closed the door, so not to have another escape, before walking out the room to clean the items in the bathroom sink, since Mom forbade her to do so with the kitchen sink. Just a good rinse with hot water and a quick dry and they were ready for reuse. She walked back to her room and placed the deli cup aside and put the water bowl back into the corner. She poured in some fresh water from a bottle.

The chore done she closed the terrarium door and capped the bottle.

She sat back onto her bed and grabbed her backpack, filling up her necessities: homework, books, etc. She was grateful that she had done her homework. _Uh, I still can't believe I though it was Saturday._

The sound of a guitar filled her room. She turned to the TV, the screen showing various angles and screenshots of a silver car driving around. "The new Urbana 500," said the suave voice of the narrator. "It won't just rock your world, it will transform it!"

The commercial concluded with the company's logo.

The car was nice, Ethel thought. As much as she would love to have such a vehicle, the money wasn't there for it. Mom was barely making enough for the mobile home they lived in now. Another car was out of the question.

And she wasn't going to burden her mom with pointless pleadings she knew the answers to, especially for non essentials. She had a roof over her head, food, and water. That would suffice.

"Breakfast!" hollered Mom.

Turning the TV off, Ethel dropped the remote and headed to the kitchen, her nose greeting by the warm aroma of pancakes wafting in the air. She walked right to the kitchen counter.

Mom smiled warmly. "How was your early Saturday morning?"

Ethel rolled her eyes playfully, though mildly irritated at having been reminded. "Would have been better if it were Saturday," murmured Ethel.

Her mom chuckled. "We all would." She grabbed a plate of pancakes and handed them to Ethel. "You best get eating before they get cold."

Ethel smiled and thanked her before heading to the table, followed by her mom. Ethel slathered on the syrup while her mom just watched as she took a sip of her water. "So, how's soccer going?

"It's going all right." It wasn't a lie. She was one of the best players on the team, but she wasn't the most liked. Many of her teammates came from the same school and they didn't like her. Those that weren't from her school followed the majority. "We have a game coming up. I hope you'll be there."

Her mom perked. "Really. Oh, I'd love to. What day?"

"Next Sunday."

Ethel knew that look. It was an apologetic look. "Hon, you know I have work that day."

Ethel rubbed her shoulder and looked away. The matches were often held in the evening and her mom worked on Sundays. So far she had only came to one game, but had to leave halfway through. "I know. But if you could… "

Her mom breathed, but gave hopeful eyes. "I'll see what I can do. But I can't make any promises." Mom perked back up. "At least when we move to San Fransokyo I'll be able to make your games. So I was thinking when you got home we could start packing with the living room. What do you say?"

Ethel nodded unenthusiastically.

"I guess." She wanted to say no, but couldn't. She looked into the living room and felt the downward pull of her lips. Cardboard boxes were piled all over the living room. The day of the move was getting closer.

They were moving because of Mom's promotion. Ethel was ecstatic about the promotion, but the move soured it. Miami was hard enough. San Fransokyo would be no different, if not worse.

The people here didn't like her, why would they there?

"I all ready have you enrolled for this semester at San Fransokyo High!" said her mom cheerfully. "I know you'll enjoy yourself there. I just know it. A fresh start."

Ethel nodded slowly, not buying her mom's confident sentiment.

"Ethel, I know you're not as thrilled about the move as I hoped you'd be, but will you at least try to look for some positives? You never know what could happen. You just might make lifelong friends."

That was a possibility, but it was too possible she would remain at the bottom of the pecking order. Ethel just nodded and asked, "How was work?"

Mom got the message and went with Ethel's lead to steer the subject. She smiled at what was a good night.

Her mom was a dietary aide at a nearby hospital, and it was a job she enjoyed.

"It was pleasant." She smiled. "You remember the little boy, Todd?" Ethel said she did. He was a nine year old who had been receiving chemotherapy. "Well, he was finally discharged from the hospital."

"I'm glad to here that." And she was. She wasn't a kid person but she didn't hate them. No child should have to endure a hospital so it was heartening to hear the boy could head home. "You going to miss him?"

"Not as much as I am to see him gone." The comment was a positive one. As much as Mom enjoyed talking to the child, and would miss seeing him, she was glad to know the boy would be free from the hospital, hopefully never having to be a patient again.

Her mom's eyes widened. "Time sure flew by. You best hurry or you'll be late for school."

 _Where did the time go?_ she mentally screamed. The clock read that it was almost seven! The walk to school took forty-five minutes! "I got to go!"

"I all ready said that," said Mom.

Ethel scooted back the chair and sped to the sink where she put the plate in, then sped to the bathroom to brush her teeth. Done, she went to her room and grabbed her bag. She was in the living room by 7:02. Her hand was on the door's handle.

"I'm going now."

"All right. Have a wonderful day, sweetie. And please try to have a good day."

That was more wishful thinking than a request, but Ethel nodded regardless and smiled. "Will try."

"Stay safe and don't talk to strangers. Love you!"

"Will do. Love you too, Mom."

Ethel was out the door and running down the sidewalk.

 **...** (•–•) **...**

By the time she had reached the end of the block she began to walk, the desire for speed lost to her momentarily. She had plenty of time so being late was no concern, but the travel did feel longer.

And it wasn't all bad. She never noticed the plants around her neighborhood before. Another thing she'll miss when she leaves.

"San Fransokyo." It was said with a delicate whisper. "A fresh start?" She huffed at her mother's words. She wanted to take Mom's words to heart, but couldn't. Never in elementary, middle school, or her present year had led to friends.

And San Fransokyo High would be no different.

She kicked a rock out of the way.

Kids had one of two ways with her. Most people just didn't associate with her. She was tough, but she had never bullied anyone, but she couldn't help but to feel that some of the students viewed her as though she were snake and they were the mice.

Others liked to mess with her. She would usually retaliate against it, but their status acted like a guard, thanks to wealth and popularity. Once she retaliated for torment and the foot was slammed on her, so she just learned to ignore it as best as possible. But there was one student who was the worst of the worst.

Every once in awhile she reported the taunting and racial bias, but were all met with silence. 'Lack of evidence,' was the reasoning. Retaliation was out.

That was enough! Ethel didn't want to think of it right now. She wasn't in school and she wanted to let her mind be clear of the hassles.

 _Maybe the move wouldn't be such a bad thing._ A change in scenery never hurt. And perhaps living on the other side of the country would help. Ethel groaned. _I'm starting to sound like Mom._

But still. What if the hate followed?

She never truly did fit in with the girls. Even in elementary school, she loved to construct things, not play with anorexic dolls! And it followed from there. She clenched her head, her nails poking into her skin.

"Why can't life just change for me?"

The screeching cry of a horn over the screams of tires invoked her autopilot to make her see the red car heading towards her! She screamed and covered her face, her legs locked into place.

Silence followed.

She didn't die. The car stopped inches from where she was. It wasn't till now she realized she had wandered onto the crossing lane, during a green light! Her muscles relaxed to allow her lungs to exchange air.

"Hey, hey, hey!" yelled the driver. "Watch where you're going next time. Do you know how close you came to denting the grill and hood?"

Was he really talking to her like this? That driver nearly killed her and all he cared about was the car? The wealthy were becoming more arrogant by the generation.

Her fists tightened into balls. She could feel her teeth retracting into her jaw. She put her hands onto her chest. "Oh, I'm sorry," she said sarcastically. "Didn't mean to almost ruin your junkyard project."

The man revved his engine. "What did you call me?" he yelled.

"Here's a souvenir!" She kicked his bumper – and hard! She left a skid mark.

Pocketing her hands she made her leave, but her heart pounded when she heard a savage growl calming from the engine. She turned to look at the car and only now did she realize the absence of a driver through the tinted windows.

The engine grew more savage by the second.

Ethel had regretted her brash action. She turned to apologize, but her blood ran cold at what was spoken next.

"Girl, you just made the biggest mistake in your life!" Its voice was like a raging inferno. The wheels screeched. He was going to run her over!

Ethel jumped out of the way before impact, but not without landing on the pavement and skinned her palms. They burned and had little pebbles embedded in the scraped flesh. She winced, but wasted no time in running.

She heard the screech again. The car made a U-turn and was speeding right at her. She ran to the sidewalk but the car stopped right in front of her with a screeching halt. She ran right into the car, the sudden stop knocking her down. Pain shot from her palms when she landed.

The car door opened. There really was no driver!

She tried to escape but the seat belt struck her like a hungry serpent, wrapping around her and pulling her inside. She screamed but the door slam was louder. The doors locked themselves and the seat belt tightened around her, buckling themselves.

A crackling sound drew her attention to the taser sticking out of the steering wheel. It glowed with a blue iridescent light.

"Relax and _enjoy_ the ride!" said the malice voice of the car.

A blue bolt of electricity shot her, the current coursing through her veins. Her body convulsed as air fled from her exasperating lungs. Her skin felt as though it were on fire!

Warm tears streamed her cheeks. She was going to die. She would never see her mom again.

It all stopped. The pain was gone. All sense of feeling was gone as the interior of the car swirled in double.

All went dark.

* * *

 **Hope this was enjoyable. And please, if you review or critique the story, use respective language. Thank you!**


End file.
